


You have my Attention

by adepressedmeme



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: There is simply not enough Balgruuf fiction. Dragonborn is kept as generic as possible so you can imagine her race and what she looks like.
Relationships: Balgruuf the Greater/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	You have my Attention

**Author's Note:**

> There is simply not enough Balgruuf fiction. Dragonborn is kept as generic as possible so you can imagine her race and what she looks like.

The dragonborn entered the great halls of Dragonsreach, her weapons sheathed. She could feel all eyes on her, having just dispatched a dragon that attacked the city. Jarl Balgruuf regarded her with warm eyes while the townspeople that fled to the hall during the attack looked to her with fear. She was an intimidating woman, clad in her daedric armor that glowed with enchantment. As their thane, the people respected her and as dragonborn they feared her. Many had seen her shout a dragon out of the sky and absorb its soul. It was a kind of power that terrified those with soft bodies and hearts. 

“Dragonborn,” the Jarl announced her presence as she finished crossing the hall, “I thank you for dealing with the dragon. What news do you bring?” 

“My Jarl,” she spoke formally while in the presence of the commoners, “The dragon is dead now, but it burned down a few buildings.” She removed her helmet as she spoke to unveil her face. 

The Jarl managed to keep his smile from widening too much at the sight of her, “So I’ve heard. It will be taken care of. I, and the city, owe you a debt.” 

“Speak nothing of it,” she cast a waving hand, “It is my duty.” 

“Come now. Surely you deserve a reward,” the Jarl sat up a bit in his throne as he spoke, “Avenicci can bring you something from my personal armory.” 

“That’s kind of you, but I have no need for arms or armor. Your gratitude is enough,” she flashed a grin to him. 

They played their roles when he was on his throne addressing the people. The Jarl kept a calm distance and the dragonborn respected his title. They kept things formal in that way, but those formalities faded in private. The dragonborn had dined privately with the Jarl before and he made it a point to let her know she was viewed as an equal. The only woman the Balgruuf had ever given the privilege to. 

“Perhaps a banquet then? In your honor,” he suggested. 

“I can never say no to dinner with you, my lord,” she could feel her cheeks warm at the idea of spending time alone with the man. 

“Avenicci, make the arrangements for tonight,” he instructed his steward. 

“Right away sir,” Avenicci replied and scurried off. 

“Now Dragonborn if there is nothing else to discuss, I must attend to my people,” he looked back to the crowd in the hall. 

“Of course,” the dragon bowed her head slightly and made her way to Breezehome. 

The Jarl barely managed to deal with the squabbles and complaints of his people, his mind focused on the dragonborn. Would she keep on all that armor or dress up for the occasion? Would she want to retire somewhere more private with him? He had been pinning for her since she killed the dragon at the watchtower. He kept tabs on her travels and adventures since then, each tale making him crave her more. The thought never left his mind that she would reject him as a lover, given his age. He had standing, would give her the city if she asked for it, but she was far out of his league. Balgruuf was far from his youth where he might have joined her on her travels. There was no way to keep up with her, so how could she want him to warm her bed? 

The dragonborn felt warm upon exiting Dragonsreach, and not from the fire in her hearth. Her mind spun the ideas of what to wear and how to act for this banquet. There was only one she had been to before, just after killing the first dragon that appeared in Whiterun. She kept her iron armor on then, not knowing it was tradition for women to dress up for such events. The Jarl didn’t seem to mind, but she could still remember the gossip and rude comments from others in the hall. 

She removed her armor slowly, still mulling over the details of how to dress. Lydia assisted in undoing some of the straps and clasps. Not sure who else to turn to for this matter, the dragonborn asked Lydia to help her prepare. Not many knew it, but Lydia was quite the femine lady when it came to matters such as these. Picking out Lydia’s attire was easy though, as her housecarl would attend in armor for her protection. 

Lydia laid out a silver dress that turned to gold toward the bottom for her to wear. The dragonborn didn’t even know how Lydia got a hold of something so beautiful. She relied heavily on her housecarl, letting her paint her face and tie her hair. Thin, smooth lines of charcoal were drawn on her eyelids and her lips were painted with a mixture containing dragon’s tongue to match the gold of the dress. Lydia braided the dragonborn’s hair in an intricate Nordic fashion, with half of her hair loose and framing her face. 

The dragonborn could hardly recognise herself when she glanced in the looking glass. She was used to her heavy armor, not dresses and certainly not makeup. The dress clung to her every curve and exposed a leg with a slit that ran up to her hip. Her cleavage was full and on display. It was risque, but she wanted to turn the Jarl’s head. She had something of a crush on him since the first day they met. His relaxed demeanor and commanding presence since shivers to places rarely touched. She was no maiden, but keeping up with the duties of being dragonborn afforded her little time to sate such base desires. 

Dusk was upon them as they made their way to Dragonsreach. The dragonborn kept a fur coat over her for the walk to fight off the cold air and unwanted stares. Lydia kept close, knowing she was the main line of defense should a threat appear now that her thane was out of armor. There was already a crowd in the hall. Many notable citizens of the city had taken seats at the two long tables. Jarl Balgruuf was seated on his throne. He wore a fine outfit that carried more detail than his usual clothes. His hair had been washed and braided, along with his beard. His circlet, freshly polished, glowed by fire light. He was handsome and the dragonborn wanted him. 

Lydia pulled the coat from her thane slowly, wanting to make a spectacle of her. All eyes were on her as her dress became exposed, along with more flesh than she had ever shown before. The Jarl jumped up from his seated position, mind unbelieving of what his eyes were seeing. She was down right regal, putting even Elisif the Fair to shame. Hrongar choked on the mead he had been chugging and several people’s mouths were agape. The dragonborn couldn’t stop the blush that crept up to her face at all the attention. 

“Dragonborn,” the Jarl cleared his throat and gathered himself, “You honor us with your presence. Please, join me.” He motioned to a chair at the front of a table next to his own seat. 

As she walked across the hall, her exposed leg drew his attention. There were some small scars, faint on her skin, but she still looked amazing. The Jarl couldn’t help but think about having that leg wrapped around his head as he ate her out in front of everyone. He shifted as he stood to try and adjust his growing erection. Now standing before him, he could see the details of her face paint. He had never seen her dressed and made up so femine. He could hardly believe that this was the dragonborn of legend. 

“Please,” he pulled the chair out for her, “have a seat.” 

“Thank you, my Jarl,” she replied as she sat. 

“I must admit,” he said as he took the chair next to her, “I expected you to come in your armor.” 

She laughed, “I learned from the last time.” 

“I see. You are a vision. Thank you for your attendance,” he spoke softly so only she could hear. 

Balgruuf addressed the people and signaled the start of the meal. He dined on fresh venison while the dragonborn picked over part of a roasted duck. Lydia did not eat, keeping her eyes on watch for threats just as Irileth did for Balgruuf. There were stories passed around the table ranging from feats of the dragonborn to old war stories. The dragonborn could barely focus on the words or the meal, as her mind wandered to the Jarl beside her. She appreciated his toned physique, surprised by how well muscled he was for his age. Images of him over her, panting as their bodies colliding against each other kept her feeling too hot. She didn’t even notice when Balgruuf caught her staring. She didn’t know it, but he was having the same idea. 

“It seems about time for everyone to retire,” he commented as a few people began to say their thanks and goodbyes. 

“Yes. It was quite the feast. Thank you,” she replied, not moving from her seat yet. 

“I see you aren’t rushing off yet. Perhaps you would like to retire somewhere private for a few drinks? I keep the good wine in my quarters,” he offered. 

“I couldn’t say no to that,” she gave him a smile and dismissed Lydia. 

The guards watched carefully as the Jarl led her to his room. It was spacious with a large plush bed full of pelts. The hearth was warming the room enough that she didn’t need her cloak. Balgruuf motioned for her to sit in a chair by the fire, moving across the room to grab two matching goblets and a bottle of spiced wine. He poured for them both, filling the cups to the rim. The dragonborn thanked him and took a deep sip, keeping her eyes locked on his. 

“Are you faring well after that dragon attack?” The Jarl had secretly been worried she was injured protecting his city. 

“I am. Nothing but a few bruises,” she answered, thinking back to how the dragon caught her with its tail. 

“I was worried,” he admitted, not sure why he felt the need to tell her. 

“Do you always worry about me?” She asked, an eyebrow arched slightly with curiosity. 

“What if I said I do?” He played coy, not wanting to be too straight forward in case it turned her off from him. 

“Hm. I guess I would have to be flattered,” she teased, “that is, if you truly do.” 

“I do. I worry about you every second you're not in my sight, safe in my halls,” Balgruuf took his chance. 

“Oh?” She felt her core tighten at his admission, “And how would you feel if I told you that I worry about your safety when I’m not here to protect you?” 

He gave a hearty chuckle, “Then I would have to be flattered.” 

“Look at us. Two people flattered,” she laughed and imbibed another sip of the wine. 

“Can I ask you a personal question?” He asked, feeling suddenly nervous like a welp to his crush. 

“Anything Balgruuf,” she enjoyed using his name. 

“Is there a…” he paused to think of the best way to ask, “Is there someone special in your life?” 

“Special how? I know a great many people,” she questioned. 

“Anyone you care for deeply?” He tried. 

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t care for many people deeply. Lydia is a true friend, for one,” she still didn’t understand his question. 

“That’s not what I meant,” he rubbed his temples in frustration, “Is there someone who holds your heart?” 

“Oh,” she was shocked at the question, “Well. There is one man that I’ve had my eye on for some time now, but I’m not sure if he feels the same way.” 

“Ah, I see,” the Jarl felt defeated. 

“Why do you ask?” She questioned. 

“I was hoping that you may hold some affection for me. Foolish, I know,” he quickly added. 

“Why would that be foolish?” She reached a hand out to touch his arm. 

“I am not in my prime, no longer a young man. I couldn’t keep up with you and have little to offer beside the material goods you never seem to want,” he explained, “I’m sure there is some spry warrior that has won your heart. Perhaps one of your shield brothers in the Companions?” 

She gave him a soft smile, “No. I do care for all my shield siblings, but not in that way.” 

“Then another man you have met in your travels?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

“Balgruuf,” she leaned over toward him, “It’s you. Always has been.” 

“Me? But I am not the man I used to be,” he couldn’t believe it, “Surely there is a younger man that could give you what you need.” 

“Your age doesn’t bother me Balgruuf. I’m not exactly young anymore either,” she ran a hand to his face, “I care for you. I can’t deny it any longer.” 

Balgruuf didn’t reply with words, but with a kiss. His lips parted hers, hands finding her waist and pulling her into his lap. She moaned heavenly into his mouth, her hands snaking up his arms to his neck and pulling him into her closer. The Jarl roamed her dress with his broad hands, feeling every tightly wound muscle and soft patch of flesh. They settled on her rear, squeezing her tightly. 

“Balgruuf,” she whispered needily, moving her mouth to his neck. 

He groaned and shifted her weight onto his erection, running his hands up the slit of her dress, “This is a convenient dress.” 

“You can thank Lydia for it,” she giggled softly as she sucked on the tender skin of his throat. 

“I will be sure to send her my thanks,” his hands reached her small clothes, pushing them aside to stroke her entrance. 

The dragonborn nearly collapsed at the first touches. This had been something she had fantasies about for years now and she could scarcely believe it was happening. She ground her hips toward his hand, creating delicious friction. 

“I didn’t expect to see the great dragonborn become so undone so quickly,” Balgruuf stated with a devilish grin. 

“I don’t...I don’t do this often,” she admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“No? Surprising,” he pushed a finger into her, making her head tilt back, “I’ll have to see that change.” 

“Talos, yes please,” she mewled. 

“Talos?” he felt his erection grow more demanding at hearing her pray to the god he illegally worshiped. 

“I never cared for the White-Gold Concordat,” she explained, “I know you still worship him too.” 

“Aye. That I do,” he ran his tongue from her cleavage to her chin, earning a tightened grip on his head. 

“We should move this to the bed,” she panted, feeling like there was a flame burning deep within her. 

“Aye,” with considerable strength Balgruuf lifted the dragonborn by the rear and moved them to the bed. 

He laid her down gently, bunching the hem of her dress up toward her waist and pulling her small cloth off. His eyes locked onto hers, searching for permission to continue. She gave it by pulling softly on his shirt to kiss him and wrapping her legs around him to pull him to her. Balgruuf freed himself from his pants and gave himself a few strokes before parting her sex to him. She was tight, her walls clenching down on him with each inch he pushed in. Stomach feeling like lightning sparks, she called out his name. No longer embarrassed at the thought of the guards outside his room hearing. 

“By the gods,” he grunted as he finally bottomed out, “You feel like a maiden.” 

“That’s good right?” She felt suddenly self conscious. 

“That would be an understatement,” he stroked her hair down to her cheek and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, “You sure you want me?” 

“I’m more than sure,” she sat up enough to crash her mouth to his. 

The Jarl started softly, pulling almost entirely out of her before pushing back in. Each motion gnawing at her muscles and making her crave more. She tilted her hips to meet his thrusts, her body aching for his touch. He delivered, palming her breasts and running his hands down her sides. He gripped her hips tightly, picking up his pace. 

She could feel herself getting ever closer to the release she was seeking, but Balgruuf wasn’t going to let her have it yet. Feeling her tighten around him, grip like vice, he pulled out and got onto his knees before her. Before she could complain, his mouth was on her velvet lips. He was licking every fold and crease, tasting her earthy flavor and taking in her sweet musk. 

The dragonborn was coming completely unraveled. Her body spasmed and moved on its own accord as his fingers found her again. He kept his tongue in tight swirls around her bud while curling two fingers to reach that hidden spot that he knew drove women mad. She was calling his name like a prayer, panting hard as her body tensed itself. She didn’t think it was possible for her to get wounded so tightly. 

“That’s it,” he coaxed her to her climax, “Come for me dragonborn.” 

Came she did, squirting out onto his face and in his mouth. He was surprised by the force of her orgasm, but made sure not to let a drop go to waste. Once her body relaxed and her cries calmed to deep breaths, he positioned himself over her again. This time, he pulled her legs up and over her head. She was quite flexible. He slid into her with no resistance this time. She cursed as he bottomed out and pressed against her womb. Oh how he wanted to fill her. 

“Where can I…?” he asked between thrusts. 

“Anywhere,” she answered, her head feeling light. 

The Jarl thought briefly about the risk of spilling inside of her, but decided having another child would be worth it if it was with her. With renewed vigor, he pistoned himself in and out of her. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room and was audible from the halls. The guards knew better than to run their mouth though. With a final thrust, he spilt himself inside her. His seed filled her and ran outside of her. She kept her arms tight around his head and he buried his face into the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for several long moments until he softened and fell outside of her. 

She didn’t mind his finish, content to think if she did get pregnant that this would be the man she would want it to be with. Balgruuf left her briefly to get a washcloth and clean her of him. She pulled him onto the furs once he finished tending to her. The Jarl gave her a hearty laugh and lifted his arm to let her crawl onto his side. She curled into bed with him, drifting to a very peaceful sleep.


End file.
